M untuk Marcus
by flora aphroditte
Summary: Sekilas cerita tentang M sahabat baik R. Tentang cinta dan petualangan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki 'Warm Bodies' baik versi buku maupun filmnya.**

Setting waktunya setelah Marcus bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang membantunya membuka payung.

000

"Dan sekarang ... kamu juga harus bilang ... kalau aku juga cantik," Emily cekikikan mendengar perkataan itu.

M atau sekarang dikenal sebagai Marcus memecah keheningan," Apa yang kamu lakukan ... pada hari hujan ... seperti ini ? "

"Yah, aku baru mengunjungi pusat rehabilitasi dan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki," sahut Emily .

"mau ... minum kopi ... bersama ..."

Marcus berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan , " ... denganku? "

Ada keheningan sejenak setelah itu yang membuat Marcus menjadi gelisah.

'Ini tidak berhasil. Bagaimana jika aku pernah memakan atau menginfeksi orang yang disayanginya waktu jadi masih zombie? Bagaimana jika dia membenciku karena masa laluku?'

Tapi pikiran itu segera hilang ketika Emily menjawab, " ide bagus tuh. "

Mereka pergi ke Café yang tidak jauh dari sana. Marcus bersikap sopan dengan cara membukakan pintu untuk Emily dan membiarkan dia masuk lebih dulu.

Seorang pelayan mendekat segera setelah mereka duduk, " Mau pesan apa ? "

"Aku mau secangkir cappuccino," Emily mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Marcus

"Kalau kamu? "

"Saya ingin ... secangkir latte dan bubur ... gandum,"

**000**

**Di chapter ini ada banyak titik-titik untuk menggambarkan lidah M yang masih kaku dan terbata-bata dalam berbicara. Maklum baru sembuh dari virus. Aku tahu ini benar-benar chapter yang pendek tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang cerita sejauh ini. Tolong reviewnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: aku masih tidak memiliki hak atas Warm Bodies**

**000**

"Maaf Pak kami tidak menyajikan bubur gandum," sang pelayan manjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu…latte saja," jawab Marcus.  
"Kau suka bubur gandum?" Tanya Emily.

"Ya, itu adalah…bagian dari ingatan pertama…yang muncul ketika aku mulai…berubah."

"Kau bisa mengingat kehidupanmu sebelum terinfeksi?" Emily mulai antusias.

"hanya sebaian kecil…mungkin aku akan…mengingat hal lainnya…nanti,"

Sang pelayan kembali dengan membawa pesanan mereka, "Apa ada hal lain yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tidak…terima kasih," jawab Marcus ramah.

Emily menatap dengan penuh harap, "Apa yang lain juga bisa mengingat kehidupan mereka sebelum terinfeksi?"

Marcus meneguk latte nya sebelum menjawab, "kurasa perkembangan kami…berbeda, aku bisa mengingat sebagian kenangan…tapi aku…masih memiliki masalah zombie ini."  
"Lain halnya dengan temanku…R, dia sudah tampak…lebih manusiawi. Tapi dia bahkan…tidak bisa ingat namanya…atau masa lalunya,"

Emily memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Marcus.

"Kurasa itu bukan masala…karena sekarang…dia bahagia…bersama Julie.

Sekelebat ingatan terlintas di fikiran Marcus.

XXX

M menatap tajam kea rah Julie yang sedang ketakutan.

R melangkah diantara Julie dan teman baiknya itu, dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar dia berkata, "Julie."

Lalu M meresponnya dengan kata, "Hidup."

Kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut kaku M adalah, 'Makan."

Teman baik R itu mengulang kedua kata itu, "Hidup…makan."

M mengulang kata kedua berkali-kali,"Makan…makan…makan."

Tapi R segera menarik lengan Julie dan membawa kabur wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Ya, itu adalah ingatan Marcus ketika dia masih seorang zombie berinisial M.

XXX

Emily terlihat bingung karena Marcus tiba-tiba diam.

Seolah mengerti kebingungan orang di dekatnya Marcus berkata, "Aku telah melakukan…hal yang sangat buruk…sebagai zombie…aku secara harafiah…memakan orang lain."

"Tidak apa-apa aku yakin saat itu kau tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri, sama seperti ibuku."

Bagian terakhir dari ucapan Emily membuat Marcus tertegun.

Dia ragu-ragu sebelum bertanya, "Apa ibumu juga terinfeksi?"

"Kami semua pernah kehilangan orang yang disayangi karena virus itu. Dan perubahan itu member kami secercah harapan. Walau peluangnya tipis, aku berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibuku."

Emily terisak, air mata menetes di pipinya tanpa dapat dicegah.

Marcus meletakkan tangannya di bahu Emily, "jangan menangis…aku akan …membantumu…janji."

**000**

**Dan petualangan mereka pun dimulai. Tapi sebelum itu, mohon reviewnya ya.**


End file.
